1935 Goodall Cup
The 1935 Goodall Cup was the 20th edition of the inter-state series between Victoria and New South Wales. It was won by New South Wales, who claimed the championship for the 15th time in total. They would retain the trophy until 1947. Series results *July 27, 1935: New South Wales 3 - Victoria 1 *July 29, 1935: New South Wales 2 - Victoria 2 *July 31, 1935: New South Wales 4 - Victoria 1 Match reports 1st match "The first game of the annual interstate ice-hockey series between New South Wales and Victoria was played at the Glaciarium on Saturday night and resulted in a win for New South Wales by three goals to one. The New South Wales side displayed better combination and its passing rushes in the first two terms had the visitors at numerous disadvantages. Victoria improved in the final term and had considerably the better of the play. New South Wales scored one goal in the first term and two in the next, and it was not until well into the final session that Victoria managed to score its goal. Of the Victorians T Moore played a hard game. He showed the way on numerous occasions when a dash was made to the home team's territory, and his passing was well-timed. E Moloney sic was another forward who, with E Kelly, was outstanding during the whole of the match in brilliant passing rushes." -''The Argus, Melbourne, July 29, 1935'' 2nd match "The second match of the annual interstate ice hockey series between New South Wales and Victoria was played at the Sydney Glaciarium last night, and resulted in a draw - two goals each. The game was fast from the start, and brilliant play was witnessed. Victoria showed a distinct improvement on its play on Saturday night and forced the pace. The brunt of the Victorian attack rested with Kelly, Napthine, Moore, and Mitchell, while for New South Wales, Brown, Went, Moller, Jackson and Johston were always prominent. There were a number of falls, and the players received severe knocks. There were many incidents of sparkling individual efforts, with Brown and Berry (New South Wales), and Moloney sic and Napthine (Victoria) figuring in the majority. Moller and Brown scored for the home team, while Moore and Mitchell goaled sic for Victoria. The third and final game of the series will be played at the Glaciarium to-morrow night." -''The Sydney Morning Herald, July 30, 1935'' 3rd match "New South Wales defeated Victoria in the third and last interstate hockey match at the Glaciarium by four goals to one. The game was hard and fast. R Copeman, the Victorian goal-keeper, played a plucky game. He was struck on the head by the puck, and during the second intermission he collapsed in the dressing-room, but he quickly revived and continued to play brilliantly. The scorers for New South Wales were:- Berry (2), Went, and Johnstone. Mitchell scored for Victoria." -''The Argus, Melbourne, August 1, 1935'' References *''The Argus'' newspaper *Ice Legends Australia Category:1935 in ice hockey